


Years

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Kink, Hannibal is a sleepy cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, cant stop/wont stop, is domesticity a kink?, is that a thing?, this is fluffy as hell, will can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will likes to get up early, a habit born from years of <br/>working with his father in the boat yards and FBI work<br/>Hannibal. . . not so much.<br/>he's gotten rather comfortable in his new domestic murder husband life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadingWorldDominationPlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadingWorldDominationPlan/gifts).



> Day 27 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Will woke to the early morning sun that poured through the wide multi-paned windows that stretched across one wall of the bedroom he shared with Hannibal. He yawned and stretched, luxuriating in the cool silk sheets below him in the three years at Hannibal's side after their fall, Will found himself growing more and more comfortable with Hannibal's expensive tastes and in turn Hannibal's had found himself enjoying the simple things in life. It’s safe to say they spoiled each other, immensely.

One good example of how Will spoiled his husband were the overnight cinnamon rolls that were waiting for him downstairs, from the first moment he had tasted them Hannibal had absolutely adored them and now he never stopped pestering Will to reveal his secret recipe. Will never did, he only smiled and shook his head every time Hannibal asked much to the man's chargin. But because of his love for Will's cinnamon rolls it was now a sort of tradition that they had them every Saturday morning and Will would bring them up to Hannibal to wake him up in the morning. Another thing Hannibal had grown used to these past three years was sleeping in, who would have guessed the doctor was truly someone who would rather stay in bed than get up and start the day. Now that he didn't have patients calling him at all hours of the day or night and the fact that they were relatively safe in their homey Parisian cottage, having been declared dead back in the states, he found no reason to keep up the pretense of the early riser doctor. Will on the other had could never get the hang of sleeping too late, like clockwork he got up hours before Hannibal to let the dogs out and start breakfast, which was now his responsibility alone. He figured it was from the years of working early mornings in the boatyard with his dad and years of FBI work, he never minded though it meant he got to see his sleepy cannibal wake up with yawns, soft smiles, and morning cuddles.

Speaking of the devil, Will turned on his side to look at his husband of three years who snored softly next to him. He lay on his stomach facing Will, the fingers of one hand pressed loosely to his lips as the other was curled up and around his pillow. Will grinned as he sat up letting the light his Hannibal’s face, who turned his head and snuffled into his pillow already mumbling for just five more minutes. Will pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder and then again behind his ear, pushing away Hannibal’s long shoulder length hair away with his hand Will whispered in his ear.

"I'll come back with some coffee, hmmm?"

Hannibal nodded already drifting back under as Will slipped out of bed, not bothering to gather up the silk bathrobe as he'd soon be covered in flour anyway. On his way to the bathroom he stopped to pet Encephalitis, their three legged dachshund who was flopped on its back asleep in the swell of Hannibal’s sheet covered ass. With all his hesitation Hannibal had taken a liking to the dog, breaking his own rule of no dogs in the bed when he bought her little stairs that led up to their bed to make it easier for her to join them at night. Encephalitis chuffed herself awake and bounced down the stairs to join him in the bathroom as he relieved himself. She followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where he opened the sliding glass door that led to the backyard and let her out. He left the door open to let her come and go as she pleased while he set out to make coffee and boil the water to help the rolls rise. As the coffee steeped in the French press Will retrieved the p remade rolls from the fridge and placed them in the cold oven and put a pan of boiling hot water underneath the rolls and shut the door, there they would stay for thirty minutes.

During that time he poured Hannibal a large mug of strong coffee, still puttering around the house in just his boxer-briefs Will brought the coffee back upstairs and into their bedroom. Where he set it down on the nightstand before turning with his hands on his hips to take in his husband, who now was on his back head turned away from the sun. Encephalitis had found herself back in bed with Hannibal, cradled in the crook of his arm. Will ran his fingers through the hair on Hannibal’s chest and rubbed his stomach, massaging the heel of his hand into the scar there. Leaning over he pressed feather light kisses to the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, the man hummed but showed no signs of joining the waking world.

"Hannibal, come on. Start waking up for me, I brought you coffee."

Hannibal nodded and mumbled a groggy thank you, but nuzzled back into his pillow resolutely refusing to wake. Will really hadn't expected anything different; he loved it when Hannibal was like this, the man's trust firmly in Will's hands as he gluttoned on sleep. He only smiled and pressed another kiss to Hannibal’s for head and rubbed his belly for a few more moments watching as he slept.

Finally deeming that it was time to get the rolls baking Will made his wake back down stairs. Removing the pan of water he emptied it and put it on the stove to make the icing, he turned on the oven and started the timer. He had some time before he needed to start the icing so he poured himself some coffee and spooned in two sugars, he checked the news in both Paris and America on Hannibal’s tablet. When he could smell the cinnamon and yeast Will began the hot cream cheese icing, as a last thought Will took out another pan and started frying up slices of "long pig" bacon. This particular one was rather rude, daring to touch himself as he peeked through windows at children, definitely not something neither Will nor Hannibal could let slide.

When the timer went off and the bacon was crispy and draining on some paper towels, Will removed them from the oven and turned it off. Setting the tray on the counter he turned and took up the icing and drizzled a generous amount all over each roll which were easily the size of Hannibal’s palm, when done he set six cinnamon rolls on a separate tray to sit in the pantry to stale so he could use them to make bread pudding for tomorrow's dessert, if Hannibal could keep his mitts off of them. On his way back into the kitchen he snagged the breakfast tray and piled four rolls along with the bacon and his own topped off cup of coffee along with a carafe of fresh coffee, and made his way back upstairs.

In the bedroom Hannibal hadn't moved an inch, still sprawled out on his back. Will shook his head and set the breakfast tray on the bed and climbed into it to join Hannibal. Now more persistent to wake Hannibal, his kisses were harder and his touch more insistent. He rubbed circles on Hannibal’s belly and chest each one brought Hannibal a little closer to consciousness, Will murmured gently calling him to eat.

"Come on Hannibal, time to wake up I've brought breakfast. It's Saturday so cinnamon rolls are in store for you if you wake up."

Hannibal’s eyebrows rose but didn't open his eyes as he took a deep breath in, "You've made bacon as well."

Will nodded even though Hannibal couldn't see him, he took Encephalitis in his arms and moved her away to Hannibal could sit up. Though instead of sitting Hannibal rose to lean back on his elbows to gaze at Will with naked adoration in his eyes, lips quirked in a soft smile that was just for him.

"You look radiant this morning Will."

Will laughed and kissed Hannibal who happily returned it, "You say that every morning."

"And each morning it becomes truer than the last, lovely boy."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
